


The Sum of Its Parts (Cover Art)

by justaddgigi



Series: The Sum of its  Parts (Cover Art) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the entire series.  This was made with the author's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sum of Its Parts (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720951) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> In response to a request from reddeathherself, I did a cover art a title cover art for the TSOIP series itself. 
> 
> I once again want to thank everyone who kudos, liked, reblogged and comment on my art. You guys enthusiastic response to my art was all that I could hope for and more. So hugs! <3 Also, feel free to check me out here [tumblr](justaddgigi.tumblr.com) or [my portfolio!](http://gigikiersten.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Credit:
> 
>  
> 
> [KnifePlay3by DaeStock](http://daestock.deviantart.com/art/KnifePlay3-166973217)  
> [Ghostly Path Premade 1 by i-am-JENius](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Ghostly-Path-Premade-1-264328297)

  
[](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/ie6zBVtTkvATKTx0U3ojsU8DgO2oU8Ahmaug6Yd-qjhAl-b9dAsJNjB_pRoUbVclWeZ-lc5ilGrXegoXI9d1mFHp26-mxUQluIEEBPVvMZyT1RzTxPr8kBV3x746kq41Tr0jAW4LfYE2SKIkmNXbnYv70OxWNW51Mr7F-QbAuG3H9u0-ukO4FEjR2dkeFVtOh5Bi0TOFHKrvYWJMCHMeDHAKgBW2Afb6PJqNjcFDAqJ5BY7Bn_CEAkt-mkFJjxbiAxRKSCrLD_bJO8eHn0wONCWTrUxxAS9ei-S01CVg3mx0scgUOfm6qSfk98FQtUtX3LNX5hUdK_vQyDXgFrItwWSbHs2VEJmf8hjbHS21zpOwOvVJ5trHbnh-uXWijSgbF15dmL9Mc9oXzeONYAycE5MDAv5c0Wf9f0fSr9CNXWAXpaT0AehcigCwzA1lm_OPOIv5WCQJ8s8CI77LDdNLGjvB0PdwYkAKhaHtD7DJjVNuVUVsFoKMLtb3awRzPEJl0rqBYaN5mCd3CWTxMizeDcqUqWbDX1tKmg1gIX2SyRnAl4FzDiWXGFoPHxGiU_R4Mvpx=w410-h563-no)  



End file.
